Arcano II: La sacerdotisa
by Ryuunoko
Summary: [Precuela de RyV] La vida como Crystal la conocía iba a cambiar totalmente, lo supo en el momento en el que su mente se volvió un caos lleno de ruido, miles caminos y destinos ajenos se abrieron ante sus ojos y Gold (ese niño odioso que tanto detestaba) sostuvo su mano... y ella sintió paz con ese simple gesto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Esta vez no poseo ninguno de los dos, Pokémon Special no me pertenece y el universo en el que este Fanfic está inspirado tampoco. Reyes y Vasallos es es propiedad de Dan G. Panterita, lo que me pertenece es la redacción de este Spin-off, para leer más de Reyes y Vasallos ir al perfil de Dany. Más información al final del capítulo._

* * *

 **RyV  
** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **.** **Arcano II** **—La sacerdotisa** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **.**

 **Capítulo I  
El diablillo que te pica  
** **—*—** **  
**

Una ráfaga de viento le causó un escalofrío incluso si estaba usando una camisa y no un traje de baño, sentía la arena bajo sus pies desnudos y a unos metros de ellos se escuchaba las risas y voces de sus compañeros divirtiéndose alrededor de una fogata, empezaba a oscurecerse y en el horizonte podía verse el ocaso que se reflejaba en los ojos azules de Crystal Beira, los cuales estaban fijos en los del chico que estaba frente a ella, quién la miraba expectante, incómodo, como si estuviese haciendo una decisión muy importante dentro de sí.

Finalmente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna en un gesto muy parecido al de resignación chasqueó la lengua, se acercó a Crystal con fingido desinterés y acercó sus manos a las de ella. Finalmente, ambas palmas se encontraron. El tacto se sintió como una descarga eléctrica capaz de acelerar el corazón de ambos.

 _Lex Naturalis est Scripta in Cordubus Ominum._

La voz de Crystal pareció resonar en toda playa, aunque había hablado suavemente y podría haberse perdido con el sonido de las olas Gold la escuchó como si fuese una campana que despertara algo en él, repentinamente…

 _Pido al Gran Creador y a mis hermanos dueños del destino  
sean testigos de este juramento  
que ni la eternidad del tiempo y el espacio podrán negar._

Palabras vinieron a su cabeza, repentinamente nada importaba ya, las olas, el atardecer o sus compañeros riendo de lejos, podrían haber estado en mitad de un concierto y Gold solamente vería y escucharía a Crystal. Su boca se abrió y dijo las palabras que estaban en su mente.

 ** _Juro ante El Gran Creador que con benevolencia vida me ha dado,  
y ante tus hermanos que junto a ti mi vida han marcado,  
no faltare a esta proclamación que hago._**

 ** _Yo, humilde vasallo, ruego a ti, que me concedas el honor de protegerte y salvaguardarte.  
Mi vida ato a ti de hoy en adelante sin remordimiento alguno mi amada reina.  
Disponga de mí como guste pues mi destino en usted se encuentra._**

 _Juro ante El Gran Creador cuya máxima Obra me ha encargado junto a mis hermanos  
que te protegeré y cuidaré,  
tu vida no será menospreciada por mí,  
a quien ciegamente se la has entregado… _

_Hijo mío  
te cedo la gema que te defenderá. _

**_Y que usaré para defenderla._**

Algo en ellos lo supo en ese momento, lo supo cómo quién podía discernir entre que algo estaba bien o mal, lo supieron como si fuera un instinto, sin necesidad que nadie se los dijera. Sabían que habían sellado su destino.

—*—

 _[Hace dos meses…]_

La alarma sonó puntual a las 6:30 am. y la persona a la que se suponía debía despertar no estaba en cama. Crystal salió inmediatamente del baño aún en pijama, descalza y con una toalla sobre los hombros con la que se secaba la cara empapada en agua dispuesta a apagar la alarma. Este no era el caso en el que le ganaba al reloj por unos minutos, sino que directamente no había dormido en toda la noche y no, no había sido cosa del estudio como sería normalmente, se había desvelado gracias a una extraña sensación de incomodidad que la había estado molestando durante toda la noche.

Era difícil de explicarlo, estaba agotada, tenía sueño y estaba analizando mentalmente los pros y los contras de faltar ese día, pero aun así, sabía que aunque se quedara en casa y se acostara en cama para poder dormir no iba a conciliar el sueño. Sentía algo parecido a la ansiedad, una inquietud extraña que la mantenía despierta y amenazaba con arrancarle un suspiro. Y es que Crystal lo entendería si hubiese una razón para sentirse de esa forma… pero no, no la había.

Buscó su uniforme, acto seguido volvió al baño dispuesta a asearse y prepararse para asistir a la escuela. Mientras tomaba una ducha pensó como lo hizo en toda la noche, tratando de adivinar o recordar algún suceso o evento cercano que pudiese tenerla tan inquieta. Pero no, no había nada, los exámenes estaban aún lejos y por el momento no tenía ninguna responsabilidad escolar o familiar mayores que pudiesen tenerla de esa forma.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y vistió antes de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía ojeras, dos bolsas oscuras adornaban sus ojos denotando su cansancio. Buscó su peine y se hizo sus ya comunes coletas. Peleó con su cabello a pesar de que todos los días se hacía el mismo peinado y al final quedó asimétrica, no se molestó en tratar de arreglarlo porque se le hacía tarde y no había desayunado.

Cuando bajó, esperó ver a su madre o a su padre preparándose para ir a trabajar, normalmente estaban ahí en la mañana para saludarla pero en la cocina no estaba ninguno de los dos. En lugar del desayuno que normalmente preparaba su madre había una manzana, dinero y una nota que decía:

 _"Buenos días, nena~_  
 _Papi y yo tuvimos que salir por asuntos_  
 _importantes y repentinos del trabajo :(_  
 _Lamento no haber podido dejarte algo para_  
 _desayunar, olvidé hacer las compras ayer._

 _Aun así, te dejo esta manzanita y dinero_  
 _para que desayunes lo que quieras en la_  
 _cafetería de la escuela. Te prometería hacer_  
 _el mercado pero seguro lo olvido, ¡te dejamos_  
 _suficiente dinero para que hagas las compras_  
 _cuando vuelvas a casa!_

 _Te lo compensaré._  
 _Con amor, mami."_

Luego de leer la nota sus ojos se posaron en la ventana de la cocina, estaba lloviendo y algo le decía que iba a ser así durante todo el día.

La mala noche, su peinado, el desayuno y el clima debieron decirle algo a Crystal, algo como que ese día no iba a ser… grato. Aun así ella no tenía tiempo que perder, se comió la manzana y revisó si había algo más para comer, en efecto, sólo había arroz y atún. No tenía tiempo para cocinar así que lo dejó, terminó su fruta, tomó el dinero, un paraguas, su mochila y salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela.

Crystal era responsable, sabía que su único deber era cumplir con las labores del hogar y con la escuela, por eso una mala mañana no era suficiente para evitar que fuera a clase como lo haría normalmente. Ella ya estaba un tanto acostumbrada a los infortunios.

No era como si Crystal fuese desafortunada, no, ella tenía buenas calificaciones, los maestros la tenían como ejemplo, tenía unos padres amorosos (aunque un tanto excéntricos) que le alegraban las mañanas, pero claramente nada era perfecto, cada quién tenía sus demonios personales con los cuales luchar y Crystal en específico tenía un demonio personal.

Uno chiquito, fastidioso, de esos que te pican e irritan lo suficiente como para amargarte con su simple presencia. Su irritable demonio personalizado tenía nombre y apellido.

—¡Muévete, estorbas!

A unos pasos de estar por fin bajo techo y dentro de la escuela, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos dorados que venía no solo portando mal el uniforme sino que también lo traía empapado, la empujó en su afán de resguardarse de la lluvia, lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla trastabillar y hacer que sus pies terminaran dentro de un charco de agua lo suficientemente profundo como para mojarle el zapato completo y los calcetines también.

Hablando de demonios… ese era el suyo. Gold Emas.

—Por amor a… ¡Gold, eres un bruto!

Normalmente ella era la madura, la que ignoraba sus provocaciones y fingía que él no existía para evitarse el estrés, pero es que eso no era cuestión de ser maduro. ¡Es que el chico era un patán! Y ella no estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

—¿Bruto? Si no te mueves te mueven —le dijo él mientras se sacudía el cabello y sacaba los zapatos de su casillero—. Tú te lo buscaste. Y ya cállate que no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo hoy.

¿Y era ÉL el que no tenía humor para lidiar con ELLA? Estaba ofendida, molesta y con un pie mojado por su culpa. Sacó su pie lentamente del charco y entró a la escuela, desgraciadamente, su casillero estaba justo en frente del de él. Cerró el paraguas y se quitó los zapatos y el calcetín empapado. Podría no decir nada más y era lo mejor, no caer en sus provocaciones, pero de nuevo, estaba cansada, irritada, tenía sueño y no quería que él tuviese la idea equivocada de que la había dejado sin palabras.

—Si no tienes humor para lidiar conmigo al menos has el favor de no molestarme. Resulta que hoy no es… —pero su sermón quedó a la mitad cuando mientras escurría su calcetín, la chaqueta empapada de Gold le dio en la cara— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

—¡Ya te dije que cerraras la boca!

Crystal molesta se puso de pie inmediatamente y Gold en respuesta la encaró. Más estudiantes llegaban pero los ignoraban porque era una escena muy común verlos peleando, sin embargo, entre todos los que los ignoraban alguien llegó para ponerle una mano en el hombro a Crystal, llamando su atención.

—Crys, ¿está todo bien?

Se trataba de Eusine, el compañero del club de lectura de Crystal que era de un año superior y siempre intervenía en las peleas entre estos dos, claro que siempre apoyando a Crystal y ganándose duras críticas de parte de Gold.

La presencia de Eusine fue como un alto para Crystal, le recordaba que estaba en público y que Gold… no valía la pena. Suspiró negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabellos azabaches de mala gana.

—Sí. Todo está bien.

Dejó la chaqueta mojada con la que le habían dado en la cara a un lado se la banca, lejos de ella para que Gold la tomara sin decirle nada más ni tuviera una excusa para fastidiarla o aproximarse a ella.

—Salvada por el payaso de tu novio —se mofó Gold de ella mientras agarraba su prenda de un manotazo, volvió a su casillero ignorando completamente a Eusine, acabó rápido y luego se fue.

Crystal rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, fijando su atención en Eusine esta vez.

—Buenos días —saludó con la mejor sonrisa que podía regalarle en ese momento—. Solo… ignóralo. Lo siento mucho…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Fue él el que me llamó payaso, no tú —respondió Eusine restándole importancia.

—Pero sabes que te molesta solo porque me defiendes —respondió ella mientras se ponía el calcetín ya escurrido pero aún mojado, luego siguió con los zapatos—. De todas formas… gracias.

—No es nada, es un placer siempre poder ayudar a una damisela en apuros —respondió con gesto galante mientras le guiñaba el ojo, la respuesta de ella fue una simple sonrisa—. Pero hoy se ve más molesto que de costumbre, ¿no te parece?

La chica cerró su casillero y se puso de pie mientras tomaba su mochila, encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta.

—Eusine, a estas alturas para mi Gold siempre está de mal humor.

.-

Había algo cierto en las palabras de Eusine que Crystal no confirmó solo porque se suponía que no le interesaba nada que tuviese que ver con él: Gold se veía de muy mal humor.

Los dos tenían una larga historia que empezó incluso cuando tenían cinco años, una historia tediosa y desagradable que se resumía en que en el mismo momento en el que se conocieron, se odiaron. Así de sencillo.

Crystal con el tiempo aprendió a ignorarlo, claro que le molestaba y al inicio le hirió la forma tan tosca en la que ese niñito cruel la trataba, aunque ella tampoco fue una perita en dulce, ella respondió y continuaba respondiendo a sus ataques, solamente que ya no se lo tomaba tan personal. Era, justamente, su aguijón de todos los días, molesto y fastidioso.

Pero eso tenían los dos en común (además de su mutuo disgusto): historia. Llevaban tiempo conociéndose, muchísimo y justamente el tiempo era lo que hacía que los dos se conocieran un poco más de lo que las otras personas lo harían, por eso, no era difícil adivinar para Crystal que Gold estaba rabioso como un perro.

A lo mejor había tenido una mañana tan mala como la de ella, sin paraguas, había llegado corriendo pero eso no importaba porque se había mojado de todas formas, encima, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche puesto que en ese momento estaba durmiendo sobre su pupitre. Crystal lo había estado viendo hacía un rato solo de reojo y en esas pocas veces Gold había estado cabeceando.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado pendiente de él ese día. Volvió su atención total al maestro y trató de ignorarlo (como siempre trataba de hacer).

Estaban hablando de funciones, claro, funciones cuadráticas, funciones de segundo grado que se graficaban con una parábola. Empezó a tomar apuntes de todo lo que el maestro decía, silenciosa y diligente como todas las clases, pero cuando el maestro puso el primer ejercicio y Crystal se dispuso a anotarlo algo extraño pasó. Una escena vino a su cabeza. Una escena no cualquiera, una tan vivida y latente en su cabeza que juró por un momento que pudo verla.

En la escena de su cabeza solo vio una cosa: todos los estudiantes de su salón gritando sorprendidos, mirando a la ventana que estaba a su izquierda.

La imagen desapareció y volvió a ver el cuaderno en su pupitre tal y como lo había dejado, se sintió desorientada por un momento pero sacudió la cabeza un poco… y pasó de nuevo, esta vez, la escena se veía como todos corrían al otro extremo del aula puesto que la rama de un árbol había roto la ventana.

Se levantó de golpe volviendo de esta forma a la realidad. El sonido de su silla había sido lo suficientemente llamativo como para tener la atención de todos sus compañeros, exceptuando a Gold que continuaba dormido, pero por un momento ella no se fijó en eso. Tragó con fuerza parpadeando varias veces mirando sus manos como si buscara espabilar.

—Pero… Que fue...

—¡Miren!

Uno de los chicos en el salón de clase señaló la ventana que estaba a la izquierda de Crystal, ahí tenían una buena vista del patio y los cerezos, a uno de los cuales un rayo impactó. La rama del árbol se vino sobre ellos y Crystal abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Corran! —ordenó el maestro.

Los estudiantes en pánico se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron al otro lado del aula. Crystal todavía estaba ligeramente atontada cuando ocurrió aquello, por lo que reaccionó más lento que los demás, cuando vio la rama ya cerca de ella, corrió chocando contra algunos asientos siendo llamada a gritos por sus compañeros, en ello, tropezó, cayendo al suelo y llevándose con ella al segundo estudiante que había reaccionado lento: Gold, el que recién se despertaba por todo el escándalo.

No hubo tiempo para quejas, en mitad del aula, Crystal y Gold estaban en el suelo mientras que al otro lado bien pegados a la pared o fuera del aula estaban los otros. La ventana se rompió, Crystal en el suelo se cubrió la cabeza y con la cara hacia el suelo cerró los ojos. Los cristales les rebotaron encima pero la rama no les tocó.

Por. Todos. Los. Cielos. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Crystal desde su posición trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, no solo era el hecho de que un rayo hizo que la rama de uno de los árboles de Cerezo cayera sobre su aula rompiendo la ventana, sino que ella había visto todo eso instantes ANTES de que pasara en realidad, como una especie de visión.

Levantó levemente la cabeza aún aterrada, pálida y temblorosa, estaba rodeada de cristales y la lluvia se filtraba por la ventana. A su lado estaba Gold, sentado con el trasero en el suelo, sin cortes en el rostro pero algunos en las manos, él parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—¡Señorita Beira! ¡Señor Emas! ¡¿Están bien?! —escucharon al maestro llamarlos por sus apellidos. Pero ninguno de los dos atendió de inmediato, la primera en salir de su shock (mas no de su confusión) fue Crystal.

—S-sí… estamos bien —dijo tratando de alzar la voz, pero le salió temblorosa.

Era muy posible… Que las clases quedaban canceladas por ese día.

.-

Como habían supuesto, las clases se habían cancelado para el aula que tenía un árbol en la ventana, nadie además de Gold y Crystal salieron heridos, claro que sus heridas eran raspones y cortes pequeños y superficiales causados por la lluvia de cristales que les cayó encima.

Ahora les quedaba volver a casa. Pero antes de eso, ambos muchachos que no habían espabilado a tiempo tenían que quedarse en la enfermería mientras la enfermera Joy se encargaba de sus cortes.

—Agh, eso duele —se quejó Gold al sentir el algodón con alcohol en uno de sus cortes.

—Lo siento, Gold, pero tengo que desinfectarlo —le explicó la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Descuide, que sea usted la que me desinfecte me hace sentir mucho mejor —comentó con tono pícaro, al cual la enfermera respondió con una risilla negando con la cabeza divertida.

Crystal por otro lado rodó los ojos.

La chica de cabello azulado estaba sentada en la camilla de al lado, esperando su turno para que le desinfectaran, ella había insistido en que podía hacerlo por sí misma, pero la enfermera se había rehusado, explicado que ese era su trabajo.

Mientras Gold coqueteaba con la enfermera que no le tomaba en serio, Crystal se inundó en sus pensamientos, recordando los sucesos en el aula, recordando esas imágenes repentinas que cruzaron por su cabeza. No se sentía mareada y lo recordaba muy bien, no era ese tipo de cosas que una persona inventaba por la impresión del momento. Ella había visto esa rama entrar _antes_ de que siquiera el rayo hubiese azotado el árbol.

—Crystal, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la enfermera Joy repentinamente, posando el dorso de su mano en su frente—. Estás pálida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó torpemente tocándose las mejillas— No… no es nada, solo sigo… Sorprendida por lo que pasó.

Sea como fuese, no era como si pudiese decir que había "visto el futuro", le tomarían por loca. Además, no había una explicación lógica para eso, decidió convencerse que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Descuide —habló Gold a la enfermera, sin embargo sus ojos estaban posados en Crystal y en su rostro había una sonrisa burlona—, ella es así de rarita. Es una dramática demente, no le haga caso.

—Por lo menos yo no fui la que casi se muere por andar dormida en clase y no reaccionar a tiempo —apuntó Crystal con molestia.

—Y aun así fuiste lenta. Y mira quién está peor, matadita.

Y Gold tenía razón, las piernas de Crystal tenían varios cortes, no muy graves pero si ardían. Eso era por la falda del uniforme, que no pudo cubrirla de los cristales como lo haría el pantalón del uniforme masculino.

—Bueno, Gold, ya puedes irte, estás bien y tus amigos te esperan en la puerta —dijo la enfermera Joy diplomáticamente tratando de romper la tensión—. Crystal, voy a revisar primero que no tengas pedazos de vidrio en las heridas, ¿vale?

La enfermera se ubicó frente a la chica, mirando sus piernas cortadas, a un lado puso la mesita con la charola que tenía los implementos con los que le trataría: algodón, el frasco de alcohol, unas gazas, pinzas (que ya tenía en la mano) y curitas.

Crystal asintió con la cabeza decidiendo dejar a Gold ser, no podía continuar explotando con casa provocación que le daba, no podía seguir amargándose así. Miró a la enfermera hasta que sintió otra mirada sobre ella, ahí junto a la mesita estaba Gold mirándola casi inexpresivo. Aquello no le dio buena espina a Crystal.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó cuidadosamente, tratando de no sonar tan tajante (aunque no le salió muy bien).

La respuesta de Gold llegó como un chasqueo de lengua, hizo ademán de continuar su camino pero con un movimiento de mano demasiado poco natural como para ser accidental, terminó dejando caer el frasco abierto de alcohol sobre la falda y piernas de Crystal.

La enfermera Joy se levantó inmediatamente y Crystal se apresuró a agarrar el frasco antes de que se desperdiciara todo el contenido. El fuerte olor de éste llenó la instancia y fue cuestión de segundos para que las cortaduras en las piernas de Crystal empezaran a arderle.

—¡Ahhh! —se quejó apretando los dientes tratando de no ser muy ruidosa, la enfermera se apresuró a tomar los algodones para limpiarla.

—Ups, lo siento, error mío. ¿Estás bien?

Pero Gold no engañaba a Crystal, la enfermera no lo miraba pero ella sí y podía ver esa sonrisa de sorna que tanto la fastidiaba.

—Gold, sal ya. Yo me encargo.

La orden de la enfermera fue acatada al instante, él se despidió muy campante de Crystal con la mano y salió encontrándose con sus amigos de siempre. Crystal se quedó ahí sintiendo sus cortaduras arder.

Sabía que no eran graves, ¡pero sí que ardía! Encima, ahora tenía la falda mojada también.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó suavemente la enfermera mientras pasaba el algodón.

—Sí… Solo duele —respondió Crystal un poco incómoda, apretando los labios para no volver a quejarse.

No tocaron el tema de Gold, porque no había punto en culparlo de algo que fácilmente podía disfrazar de accidente y porque era muy común verlos pelear. Habían tenido varios llamados de atención (más él que ella) y no era una novedad que la chica Beira y el joven Emas no se soportaban.

—Por cierto, Crystal —dijo la enfermera mientras empezaba a ponerle curitas y gazas en las piernas—. ¿Cómo va la roncha de tu pecho? ¿Ya desapareció?

Que la enfermera tocara ese tema tan repentinamente sorprendió a Crystal, no obstante no la molestó. La semana anterior había notado que en su pecho empezó a crecer una especie de roncha roja, al inicio fue pequeña y la ignoró, pero ahora empezaba a colorarse más y a expandirse; al notarlo, había ido con la enfermera Joy que le había dicho que seguramente no era nada, que esperara unos días hasta que desapareciera.

—No, solamente creció hasta cierto punto y ahora está un poco más rojo, saqué una cita médica para comprobar que no se trate de nada peligroso —explicó Crystal.

—Pero, ¿te duele o pica?

Crystal en respuesta negó con la cabeza, eso era lo más extraño y lo que más la inquietaba. Solamente estaba rojo, no sentía absolutamente nada.

—Si no fuera porque lo veo no sabría que está ahí —explicó ella ligeramente preocupada—. ¿Sabe de qué se trata?

—No, lo siento mucho —negó la enfermera sin pensarlo demasiado, mirándola preocupada con una mano en la mejilla—. Pero espero que estés bien. Esto es todo. Puedes volver a casa.

Crystal asintió con la cabeza mientras se bajaba de la camilla, se acomodaba la falda que olía a alcohol de hospital y buscaba su mochila que estaba a un lado.

—Gracias por atenderme —dijo Crystal mientras le daba una respetuosa reverencia.

—No es nada, solo cumplo mi deber —respondió la enfermera sonriéndole y dándole con eso la despedida.

.-

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraban los casilleros donde los estudiantes hacían su cambio de zapatos, ahí también, a un lado de los casilleros, se encontraba una canasta donde se dejaban los paraguas mojados, así los estudiantes no empaparían los pasillos. Normalmente nadie estaría interesado en robarse un paraguas por eso generalmente nadie desconfiaba a la hora de dejarlos ahí.

Pero Crystal, quien a esas alturas ya tenía muy asimilado que ese no era su día, deseó haber desconfiado un poco más de su suerte de hoy. Su paraguas no estaba, encima, tenía que hacer las compras y todo se iba a mojar puesto que como supuso en la mañana, la lluvia no había ni parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

Crystal no era quejumbrosa, era la clase de persona que tomaba todo con calma y se adaptaba a las situaciones, pero con el zapato y calcetín aún mojados, la falda también y con curitas en sus piernas que por cierto, cubrían las heridas mas no evitaba que doliera, no podía evitar quejarse.

Cerró los ojos, juntó sus manos frente a su nariz tomando aire y contando hasta diez. Necesitaba calmarse porque en ese momento sentía que iba a explotar, incluso sentía que le dolía la cabeza.

—Hey mosca, ¿buscas algo?

 _Por favor Dios, ya basta. Ten piedad._ Ese fue el rezo interno de Crystal al identificar la persona que le hablaba a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente para quedar cara a cara con Gold, quién, cómo no, tenía su paraguas.

No iba a pelear, no iba a amargarse lo que le quedaba de día. Iba a tomar aire, tragarse su orgullo y tratar de irse a casa pronto antes de que la lluvia o algo más pudiese empeorar. Debía ignorar las provocaciones del Diablillo molesto.

—Gold —dijo su nombre lentamente, de forma pausada como si estuviese siguiendo las líneas de un guion—. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de devolverme mi paraguas? Lo necesito.

Él al escucharla enarcó una ceja en un gesto exagerado de confusión.

—Muy bien, eso fue extraño, no lo hagas más —le dijo señalándole con su propio paraguas—. Y cae la casualidad de que estuve mirándolo un rato y parece que está roto.

La cuenta de Crystal ya iba en 34.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lo más calmada que pudo.

Gold para demostrarle su punto abrió el paraguas, en efecto, estaba roto. Las patas que sostenían la tela estaban caídas, no era como si estuviese desarmada, era claro que estaba rota y que no serviría demasiado bajo la lluvia.

—Bueno, quizás la rompí yo, pero los accidentes pasan —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

45… 46… 47… ¡y un demonio!

Era oficial, estaba furiosa. Agarró el paraguas arrebatándoselo de las manos, acto seguido, lo cerró y lo levantó amenazando con pegarle en la cabeza, daba igual, estaba roto de todas formas. Ella no era una persona de usar la violencia, sus respuestas a los ataques de Gold eran más con palabras, no con actos, pero él se estaba pasando. Normalmente Gold no era así, sí, era fastidioso, sí, en específico con ella, pero él no la seguía a todas partes para molestarla, solo lo hacía cuando se cruzaban y tenían una especie de acuerdo silencioso de tratar de evitarse uno al otro.

Ese día Gold estaba insufrible, se merecía el golpe con el paraguas y ella también merecía un método de desfogue… pero el golpe nunca llegó a Gold.

El chico de ojos ámbar se quedó mirando sorprendido a Crystal, no había esperado ese tipo de reacción pero lo más extraño había sido que ella se detuvo en seco. Se frenó. Literalmente como si se hubiese congelado por un instante con el paraguas en alto, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando a un punto en específico, se suponía que lo miraba a él pero sus ojos estaban más lejos… Como si mirara más allá.

Y sí, ella miraba más allá. Vio una pelea, ella contra Gold, como en los viejos tiempos en su niñez cuando sus peleas iban directamente a los golpes. Ella le daba con el paraguas como tanto lo estaba deseando y él en respuesta le jalaba el cabello, ella le daba una patada, él de un manotazo la tiraba al suelo, entonces empezaban a forcejear y… no. Todo cambió repentinamente, como un cambio de escena, ella no le golpeaba, él no le peleaba, no obstante si la empujaba para apartarla de él.

Todo eso apareció en un segundo en su cabeza, dejándola anonadada y nuevamente alterada por lo que acababa de ver.

Gold estaba frente a ella aun mirándola como expectante y en respuesta, Crystal lentamente empezó a bajar el paraguas con el que había amenazado pegarle. Justo como ella lo vio, él la empujó apartándola.

—¿Que mierdas te pasa, loca? —le Gold preguntó despectivamente al notar que ella había estado por golpearlo.

Pero Crystal no respondió, aún sostenía el paraguas en manos, silenciosa, sorprendida y pálida. Parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Gold ni siquiera tuvo campo para preguntarle nuevamente qué pasaba con ella.

Crystal solo tomó su mochila y con el paraguas roto bajo el brazo, se fue de la escuela dispuesta a ir bajo la lluvia. Ya no le importaba mojarse.

Pero la forma en la que se había acabado la charla no le gustó a Gold, en especial porque en lugar de responderle, Crystal se comportó como una especie de zombi. Él inmediatamente la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A caso vas a irte así nomás?! ¡Responde!

—Déjame tranquila —le dijo ella alzando la voz. Acelerando el paso, Gold hizo lo mismo.

—¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!

—¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Crystal gritó repentinamente, deteniéndose y mirando a Gold molesta, con los ojos entrecerrados por la lluvia. Gold… se quedó callado. Simplemente eso. Esperó un comentario sarcástico o una respuesta chocante, pero no, nada salió de Gold quién parecía impresionado por su grito.

Ella no se quedó a esperar a que reaccionara y la continuara siguiendo. Ella se fue casa, apurando el paso, no iba a hacer las compras, solamente quería llegar a casa rápidamente.

No se sentía bien.

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** _¡Hola a todos! Sí, estoy casi (no mucho) de vuelta a Pokémon, y esta vez es un Spin-off de Reyes y Vasallos, fanfic creado por Dan G. Panterita (como dije en el Disclaimer) centrado en la relación de Gold y Crys como Vasallo y Reina respectivamente. Si no has leído todavía el fanfic... ¡¿qué estás esperando?! ¿Es necesario para entender este fic? Sí, bastante, yo puedo hacer un Spin-off de los personajes que más me gustaron, pero no puedo explicar todo el universo y su complejidad como lo haría el fanfic original, por eso les recomiendo mucho ir a leerlo, no es más, VAYAN A LEERLO._

 _Dicho esto, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, ¡nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Esta vez no poseo ninguno de los dos, Pokémon Special no me pertenece y el universo en el que este Fanfic está inspirado tampoco. Reyes y Vasallos es es propiedad de Dan G. Panterita, lo que me pertenece es la redacción de este Spin-off, para leer más de Reyes y Vasallos ir al perfil de Dany._

* * *

 **RyV  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Arcano II—La sacerdotisa . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Capítulo II  
Atención molesta  
—*—**

—Oye Gold, ¿no será que te gusta Crystal?

El aludido, quién había estado dándole patadas a la máquina expendedora del parque alegando su bebida y el robo de su dinero, se detuvo. Miró a su amigo con cara de póker, como si hubiese dicho que acababa de matar a dos perros y los había disecado para tenerlos como peluches en su habitación.

—… ya, en serio, te dejaron caer de la cuna cuando eras bebé, ¿no? —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si buscara sacarle la verdad—. Porque si no, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan idiota. Por tu propio bien, voy a fingir que no dijiste eso y eso solo porque me pasas la tarea de mates.

—Pero Blake[1] tiene un punto —comentó alguien más, consiguiendo que Gold frunciera por fin el ceño, Gladio casi nunca hablaba y ahora que lo hacía era para fastidiarlo—. No has parado de quejarte de ella.

—A ver, a ver, alto al fuego —dijo Gold levantando una mano sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quizás si me quejo, ¿no será porque (no sé, tal vez, quizás me equivoque), _me cae como un grano en el trasero?_ —enfatizó sus últimas palabras como si le hablara a unos bebés—. ¡He estado diciendo eso…!

—Las dos últimas semanas, Gold. Las dos últimas malditas semanas sin descanso —dijo Gladio con una venita en la sien; Blake por su parte, con su imperturbable sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Gladio, antes de levantar su lata a Gold como haciendo un brindis y luego beber con mucha calma.

—Jódete, Lacktwo.

Los tres estaban en el parque, Blake (al que Gold llamaba Lacktwo) estaba sentado sobre el espaldar de una banca que estaba al lado de la máquina dispensadora de bebidas, con los pies en el asiento, Gladio estaba sentado correctamente con su soda en mano y Gold todavía no conseguía que la sucia máquina le diera su bebida.

Aunque Gold no entendía a qué se venía ese tema de conversación tan repentino en realidad era algo que el castaño y el rubio habían hablado con anterioridad, y es que Gold había estado insufrible los últimos días, más de lo normal. El chico normalmente era molesto por naturaleza, pero molesto de una forma graciosa que a la larga te sacaba una risa, esta clase de molesto era de la forma en la que querías amordazarlo y lanzarlo por un puente para que se callara. Y es que, a Gladio no le caía mal Crystal y a Rakutsu le parecía guapa, pero era un hecho de que estaban ya enfermos de hablar de ella cada vez que Gold estuviera cerca.

—Han dicho —dijo Blake como un comentario cualquiera—, que los niños tienden a molestar a la niña que le gustan solamente porque quieren ser cercanos a ella y no saben cómo aproximarse porque les parecen extraña. No tienes que avergonzarte Gold, es más, puedo darte un consejo si quieres ligar…

—Lacktwo.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy empezando a creer que la tarea de mates no vale tanto la pena como para mantenerte vivo —la cara de Gold era de fastidio puro, es que es más, ¡estaba fastidiado! Todavía no entendía cómo podían siquiera considerar que la matadita de Crystal podía gustarle—. Escuchen para que se les quede bien aquí dentro —se señaló la cabeza y se dio un par de palmaditas en la sien con el dedo índice—. Esa. Bruja. Me. Cae. Como. El. Cu…

—Eso ya lo has dicho demasiadas veces, Gold —interrumpió Gladio chasqueando la lengua—. Y es que ya lo sabemos, no somos estúpidos —se calló un momento, miró a Blake y luego se corrigió—, no soy estúpido. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero últimamente parece que te desvives por ella, si no estás hablando de Crystal, la estás siguiendo para molestarla cuando antes preferías tenerla lejos. Así que disculpa si creemos que repentinamente te has enamorado de ella y quieres estar más cerca suyo aunque sea fastidiándola.

—Porque no vas a conseguir su atención de otra forma —dijo Blake aguantando la risa—. ¿Es por eso que has estado de tan mal humor últimamente?

La conversación terminó con Gold maldiciéndolos a ellos, sus antepasados, la máquina expendedora y, claro, como no, a la chica con la que había saturado a sus amigos. El chico de ojos ámbar se fue de allí a su casa, donde el panorama no mejoró, su madre lo esperaba con la cena, hora a la que para su desgracia, le señaló también su repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Está todo bien en la escuela? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? —le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, el mismo gesto que él hacía cuando quería sonsacarle la verdad a alguien.

—Hmmm… ayer hubo un accidente en el aula de clases, por eso no tuvimos escuela hoy, una rama entró por la ventana, casi muero —comentó con exageración mientras se llevaba a la boca la hamburguesa.

—Eso ya me lo contaste —dijo su madre de forma recriminatoria, antes de cambiar su rostro de "cuéntamelo todo" a uno de preocupación—. Gold, ¿está todo bien? Te noto… diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo? —preguntó desinteresadamente llenándose nuevamente la boca de comida, hablando con la boca llena y tragando de lleno.

—No has dicho nada sobre que preparé hamburguesa para la cena, adoras la hamburguesa —le dijo suavemente, sabiendo lo grave que era que Gold no estuviese fascinado con la comida—, te ves más enojado últimamente y más serio, además, hace rato que no te veo sonreír.

Gold se detuvo en mitad de la comida, no se llevó otro bocado a la boca y tragó lo que había estado masticando, se quedó un momento en silencio, a diferencia de Blake y Gladio, él no podía gritarle ni enojarse con su madre, menos cuando las observaciones que hacía eran de lo más bien intencionadas, pero eso no quitaba que sentía amargo que hasta ella estuviese notando ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo siento, la escuela está bien, es solo que hay una chica que me molesta —explicó con la verdad, evitando decir palabrotas frente a su mamá. La vio por un instante inflarse en interés, oh no, sabía qué significaba esa mirada—. Es Crystal.

—Oh. —La emoción de la señora Emas se desinfló, sabiendo que cuando Gold decía "me molesta" y "Crystal" iba muy en serio. Gold notó eso y le hizo sentirse bien, amaba a su madre, ella lo conocía, no sacaba conclusiones estúpidas como sus dos buenos para nada amigos— Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Crys? Pensé que era una chica bien portada.

El menor rodó los ojos con claro fastidio, era obvio, su madre tenía un buen concepto de Crystal, todos los adultos tenían un buen concepto de Crystal.

—No pasa nada con ella, es simplemente que me molesta verla y últimamente está más irritante que antes —explicó volviendo a comer—. ¡La muy bruja me mandó a callar ayer! "Ya déjame en paz" —imitó su voz con burla—. ¿Quién se cree que es la princesita?

Ahora volvió a enfocar sus ojos en la comida, furioso, comiendo como si la carne le debiese dinero. La madre de Gold se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo atenta. Ella no era tonta, no, claro que no, conocía a Gold mejor que a nadie, ¡era su madre! Y sabía que tras todo eso había algo muy importante.

—¿Y tú que hiciste?

—¿HMM? —ese sonido fue lo más cercano a un "¿Qué?" que podía pronunciar con la boca llena.

—Ya sabes, luego de que te gritó.

Gold volvió a tragar y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Me fui. Estaba lloviendo y no iba a perder mi tiempo siguiendo a esa nerd.

—Qué extraño —susurró la mujer, llevándose la atención de su hijo, claramente ella no encontraba nada "extraño", simplemente estaba hablando como cuando intentaba hacerle caer en cuenta de algo—. Normalmente no la habrías dejado callarte. Quizás por eso has estado hablando tanto de ella últimamente, estás desfogando tu enojo de aquella vez, tal vez deberían hablar… pero… has estado así incluso algunos días antes de eso. Hmmm… que extraño…

Eso dejó frío a Gold. Su madre, la sangre de su sangre, la mujer que lo alimentaba, despertaba, lavaba su ropa y lo vio crecer, la misma que lo parió… estaba… especulando que…

—¡Que no me gusta! —dijo molesto golpeando la mesa en un acto de escándalo, pero su mamá no se inmutó, parecía que ya lo había esperado— ¡Jamás me gustaría una estirada como ella!

—Yo no dije nada de que te gustara o no —comentó la adulta, pero Gold no era tonto, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería—. Además, si no te gusta. ¿Por qué estás tan pendiente de ella? Sabes que si tienes problemas de ese tipo puedes hablarme, Gold, puedo darte consejos si quieres…

No. No. Y NO. Su mamá no podía estar hablando como Blake en ese momento, no lo soportaba más. Se levantó de la mesa como un resorte, cubriéndose los oídos y protegiéndose de esa forma de lo que ella quisiera decirle.

—¡No escucho! ¡Tengo tarea, me voy a mi habitación!

—¡Gold! ¡Vuelve aquí, no terminaste tu hamburguesa!

La respuesta de Gold fue volver corriendo, tomando el plato y correr a su habitación, escondiéndose de esa forma de las pretensiones de su progenitora. La madre de Gold solamente suspiró mientras se recostaba en su lugar. Jóvenes. Se volvían locos cuando llegaban a la pubertad, pero todo estaría bien, sabía que Gold iba a volver a ella tarde o temprano, siempre lo hacía.

.-

Gold estaba harto de las especulaciones de los demás, porque él definitivamente, rotundamente y todos los sinónimos de "totalmente" no estaba enamorado de Crystal Beira. ¡Jamás! ¡Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas más espantosas! Se sentía ofendido ante la siquiera mención de aquello, era molesto que te dijeran que tenías sentimientos encontrados por una persona a la que llevas detestando por mucho tiempo, era la clase de cosa que no podías dejar pasar. Así de mucho le disgustaba.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, parte de su frustración se debía a que todos estaban viendo conductas en él que los llevaban a pensar eso, lo peor de todo es que él mismo no lo había notado hasta que lo habían dicho. Una cosa era que lo dijera Blake, todo lo que dijera Blake era fácil de ignorar, pero otra era que lo dijera Gladio, algunos de sus compañeros no tan importantes, la enfermera y luego su madre. Su propia madre. Eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos y quizás era lo que más lo fastidiaba.

Gold detestaba a Crystal, eso era un hecho, odiaba cada vez que pasaba por su lado y parecía mirarlo por encima del hombro, como si fuera una especie de criminal o algo así, como si creyera que era superior a él. ¡Y es que no era el único! Varias personas no terminaban de encajar a Crystal por su actitud soberbia, porque siempre creía tener la razón (y sí, podía que tuviese la razón la mayoría de veces, pero eso no hacía que su forma de actuar fuera menos molesta), así que no era solo cosa suya, era cosa de esa chica de cabellos azules también, creyendo que podía sermonear a los otros y mandarles cuales lacayos. En serio que la odiaba y si la odiaba era natural que quisiera tenerla lejos y eso quería… pero había algo, un _algo_ que hacía a Crystal más notable, imposible de ignorar. Al menos para él.

Estaba frustrado, porque definitivamente no quería darle una importancia que ella no se merecía, no quería matarse pensando en ella y lo mucho que la detestaba pero no podía parar, cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar pensar en ella y no, no estaba enamorado, pensaba en cualquier idiotez que se le venía a la cabeza sobre qué le caía mal de ella, desde su tono de voz hasta sus ridículas coletas, en serio, ¿quién se peinaba así en estos días para ir a la escuela? ¿Acaso tenía ocho años?

… Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra su escritorio lanzando un gruñido de cansancio, no podía pensar en nada porque inmediatamente lo relacionaba con ella y era odioso por mucho.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.-

Era un nuevo día, habían cambiado diligentemente el cristal de la ventana y podían volver a clase, esa mañana todos los chicos del aula estaban hablando muy emocionados sobre los sucesos de hacía dos días: la rama en la ventana. Gold entró al aula de clase sosteniendo su mochila con la mano y dejándola colgar de su hombro, todos se quedaron en silencio un instante y a pesar de que era el centro de atención y era difícil ignorar que todos lo estaban mirando, lo primero que Gold notó en el aula fue que Crystal no estaba ahí. Después de notar eso, espabiló y enfrentó al grupo de chicos que estaban pendientes de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido— ¿Me esperaban? Lo sé, lo sé, es imposible no extrañarme.

Sus palabras que eran una clara broma fueron ignoradas por todos, entonces, sus compañeros más curiosos se aproximaron a él.

—¡Gold! Cuéntanos, ¿es cierto que te apuñaló una rama?

—Xauna dijo que te vio lanzarte sobre Crystal para evitar que la rama la matara.

—¡Hey, yo no dije eso, Chano!

Ante tanta atención, Gold simplemente levantó las manos con su mochila en una de ellas, una sonrisa arrogante cruzaba sus labios. Claro, nadie habló de lo ocurrido el día del accidente y con un día libre para asimilar la situación y perderle el miedo al suceso, ahora todos querían hablar de ello y los rumores falsos empezaban a esparcirse.

—¡Tranquilo, pueblo! Yo les contaré todo —dijo con arrogancia—. Empezando porque no, nada me apuñaló, pero estuve a nada de…

—Muy bien, hablan en el descanso de sus traumáticas experiencias, ahora mismo tienen clase.

La voz del maestro detrás de Gold hizo que todos se dirigieran a sus asientos, incluyendo, claro, al chico que había gozado de la fama por pocos segundos. Se sentó en su lugar, dejó su mochila e hizo silencio dejando al maestro hablar, mientras decía algo sobre una colecta para un viaje o algo así, los ojos dorados de Gold se entornaron a su izquierda, ahí en el asiento vacío que estaba al lado de la ventana, el que debería ser ocupado por Crystal.

Supuso que se le hizo tarde, pero después de que pasaron lista y ella no estuvo ahí para responder al llamado supo que a lo mejor había faltado ese día.

Pero claro, eso no era algo que a él debería importarle, es más, estaba muy aliviado de no tener que soportarla ese día; era cierto, ya le había dado demasiada atención y era momento de volver a la normalidad, tomó eso como una señal y con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, se recostó en su asiento.

.-

Lo que creyó que sería un día agradable terminó siendo todo lo contrario, se sentía limitado de cierta forma, aprovechando que Crystal no estaba decidió que iba a demostrarle a los tontos de sus amigos que él estaba perfectamente bien, así que no habló de ella en todo el día, cuando siquiera su nombre amenazaba con salir de su boca se mordía la lengua, pero era claro que estaba conteniéndose, se sentía ofuscado, pesado y eso no estaba para nada bien.

¿Qué era esa necesidad imperiosa de hablar de ella? No, también se encontró a sí mismo alzando la cabeza entre la multitud de los pasillos en busca de la cabellera azul, era como si su mente estuviese dividida, por un lado no deseaba verla y por otro la estaba buscando disimuladamente.

Era una especie de tortura de doble filo, no solo porque su ausencia le hacía efecto… No, en realidad, todo se reducía a eso. ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SU AUSENCIA LE HACÍA EFECTO?! ¡No debería importarle! Y aun así, en cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, salió disparado como si tuviese afán, sus pies se dirigieron automáticamente por un sendero que definitivamente no era el que lo llevaría a su casa.

Terminó frente a una casa grande, no lo suficiente como para ser considerada una mansión pero si para denotar que no era una casa común, estaba pintada de un alegre color amarillo, los marcos de las ventanas eran de un azul brillante y la cerca blanca le daba todo el aspecto de una casa sacada de Disney. Un cartel frente a la entrada que decía "Orfanato Caritas Felices del señor Earl", un nombre soso perfecto para un orfanato de niñitos. El orfanato tenía un amplio patio delantero y otro trasero un poco más grande donde jugaban los niños, pero Gold no necesitó rodear la casa para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Ahí estaba ella en la entrada, con una camisa roja, una falda amarilla, un delantal rosa, su cabello recogido en las ya comunes coletas de siempre y una escoba en las manos barriendo la tierra del pórtico. Sintió calma al verla, una calma realmente alarmante. De repente la ansiedad y el peso que había sentido en toda la mañana se esfumó con solamente verla ahí trabajar, silenciosa, concentrada y si se fijaba bien… ¿un poco pálida y ojerosa?

Esa calma que lo inundó le hizo dejar de pensar, sencillamente se quedó callado mirándola barrer concentrada, él supo que ella estaría ahí porque era el lugar al cual se dirigía la mayoría de veces cuando no iba a su casa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Los maestros la habían puesto como ejemplo por tener actividades altruistas como esa, Blake hizo la tarea de seguirla para ver si era verdad y bingo, Crystal pasaba su tiempo libre ayudando en el orfanato de la vecindad.

Había demasiado silencio, una paz relativamente extraña puesto que Gold era de esas personas que siempre estaban rodeadas de ruido, pero lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de los autos a la lejanía y la escoba de Crystal. Fue como si su mente se desconectaba por unos segundos, puesto que bajó la defensa y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella se detuvo repentinamente y levantó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en él.

Ella frunció el ceño y eso fue suficiente para traerlo a tierra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella a la defensiva, sosteniendo la escoba con una mano y llevándose la otra mano a la cintura.

Y Gold no iba a decir ni aceptar que estaba ahí buscándola.

—¿Qué? ¿Algún problema? La vía pública es libre —respondió mirando su escoba—. ¿Y eso? ¿Vas a despegar vuelo?

Crystal no captó inmediatamente su insulto, pero el tono de Gold le dejaba claro que sus palabras iban con intenciones de fastidiarla. Ella suspiró masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—Escucha, idiota —empezó agresiva, señal de que barrer y atender niños no estaba mejorando su humor—. Si vienes a molestarme puedes ir yéndote, este es un orfanato y lo último que quiero es que tengas contacto con los niños —luego, como si se diera que la forma en la que había hablado no era muy propia de ella, agregó—. Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme mejor espera a que me vaya, ¿sí?

¿Ven? Esa chica era bipolar y no solo eso, estaba más que claro que buscaba empezar un pleito. ¿Y luego decían que él gustaba de ella? Por favor, él tenía mejor es gustos y entre ellos estaban chicas que no fueran unas patanas con él.

—¿Y quién dijo que venía a hablar contigo? —le dijo de forma casi despectiva— Solamente pasaba por aquí, no te creas tanto.

Eso último había sido una mentira, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo. Como si aquella interacción lo hubiese dejado satisfecho, se fue del lugar a paso relajado dejando a una muy estresada Crystal.

Cuando perdió a Gold de vista soltó otro suspiro, uno más cansado, se pasó la palma de la mano por la frente tratando de apartar algunos mechones de pelo de sus ojos, entonces, su cuerpo se tensó, se aferró a la escoba como si fuera su único soporte y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la nada. Se mantuvo en ese estado por unos segundos antes de parpadear varias veces, desorientada.

—¡Crys! ¡Crys! —llamó uno de los niños del orfanato, saliendo apresurado mientras saltaba, buscando la atención de la chica— No podemos encontrar a Emerald, el señor Earl me dijo que te dijera que si sabes dónde puede estar.

—Ah… sí… —dijo empezando a espabilar, antes de dejar la escoba y rápidamente entrar— se quedó atrapado en el ático, posiblemente.

El niño siguió a Crystal corriendo, mirándola impresionado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Pero la respuesta solo fue una sonrisa cansada.

.-

Gold, quién nunca se esforzaba para pensar ni siquiera en las clases, estaba buscando una explicación a sus actitudes alrededor de Crystal. Después de inventar muchas excusas sin fundamento, se decantó por creer que en realidad, no era tan extraño.

Vamos, la chica súper seria había sido una constante en su vida, ella siempre estaba ahí fastidiándolo con su presencia y él, claro, por costumbre la molestaba todo el tiempo. Así que seguro su molestia al no tenerla cerca se debía a que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla ahí, siempre a su lado hinchando las pelotas.

Así que Gold pensó que quizás él no era el del problema, era que los demás no estaban acostumbrados a la forma en la que él trataba a Crystal, y como todos parecían tenerla al menos un poquito en gracia encontraban aún más raro que él la detestara tanto. ¿Su madre? Seguro estaba empezando a pasar por esa fase de casamentera. Aunque quizás si tenían algo de razón y es que debía madurar su relación con ella.

Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por encontrar la respuesta al misterio y a la vez ser lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptar que debía cambiar. No podía continuar tratando a esa chica como lo hacía cuando tenía siete años, ¡no! Debía ser más listo, menos atento. Era sencillo: iba a ignorarla.

Sí, porque la gente madura ignoraba sus problemas y las personas que le molestaban. Y si iban a haber pleitos, serían solo cuando cruzarán sus caminos y ella empezara con su icónica forma de joder la vida.

 _El plan perfecto._

O lo habría sido si tan solo la muy maldita no le hubiese robado la idea.

Gold ansioso por demostrar su nueva y repentina madurez, esperó a que Crystal se acercara o lo viera esperando a que la molestara, solo para que él tuviese la satisfacción de darse la vuelta e ignorarla. Pero empezando que la desgraciada faltó tres días, las ansias pronto volvieron a él. ¡Pero no arruinó el plan! No, no fue a buscarla y cuando Blake o Gladio se acercaban para molestarlo, simplemente tenía que lucir desinteresado, como si ya la hubiese superado.

Tres días después, Crystal estaba de nuevo en la escuela, sentada en su asiento de siempre puntual como un reloj. Ese día empezó de una forma tan extraña que fue una pista para saber que así serían el resto de los días. Cuando Gold entró al aula lo primero que buscaron y encontraron sus ojos fue a Crystal, ella, a diferencia de otras veces en las que estaba leyendo algo o hablando con alguien, le devolvió automáticamente la mirada como si ya lo hubiese estado esperando. Sí, sonaba estúpido pero es que ninguno de los dos buscaba los ojos del otro en las mañanas, jamás lo habían hecho, se dieron cuenta en ese momento.

Gold esperó que ella le dijera algo sobre por qué estaba mirándola, pero Crystal abrió la boca y la cerró al instante, fijando sus ojos en la chica con la que había estado hablando antes de que él entrara, fingiendo como si no pasó nada. Y ese pequeño e insípido gesto hirió un poco el ego de Gold, porque no fue hasta que ella le quitó los ojos de encima que recordó que se suponía que sería él el que la ignorara a ella, no al revés.

—Entonces… ¿estás enferma? —inquirió Xauna, la chica morena con la que Crystal estaba hablando.

El chico de ojos dorados que estaba ubicándose en su asiento no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, sus amigos no habían llegado todavía así que podía escuchar libremente.

—No es tanto eso, son simples chequeos, últimamente me he sentido… Cansada, eso es todo —explicó Crystal con calma, tratando de sonreír.

—Tsk. La ventana se rompe y ella lo somatiza, dramática —se le escapó ese comentario al aire.

Y por fin, Crystal fijó sus ojos en Gold, claramente molesta por su comentario.

—¿Cuándo dije yo que la razón fue el accidente del Lunes? —inquirió— Además, ¿qué sabes tú?

—Vamos, ¿esperas que me lo trague? "Son chequeos porque me he sentido cansada" —imitó su voz de forma exagerada—, ¡y un demonio! Además, te vi en esa casita de muñecas el miércoles, solamente quieres llamar la atención.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió ella indignada— ¿Estás especulando que he faltado a clase y me inventé ir al hospital… buscando atención?

—Tu misma lo has dicho —le respondió Gold con mordacidad—. No me sorprende, te has dado cuenta de que no tienes amigos y ahora quieres comprártelos dando lástima.

Crystal estaba oficialmente ofendida, no solo por la mención de que no tenía amigos, sino porque Gold la creía capaz de fingir una enfermedad para manipular a otros a sentir compasión de ella.

—Escucha bien, porque no lo voy a repetir —le dijo Crystal lentamente, como madre que daba un sermón—. Yo no necesito ni quiero amigos que me compadezcan, si necesito engañar a personas para que se queden conmigo entonces prefiero estar sola.

—Y por eso estás sola —puntualizó Gold con desdén, Crystal abrió la boca para defender de pero él continuó—. Además, ¿qué clase de chequeo dura tres días? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Leufemia? ¿Cáncer?

—Se dice Leucemia y por Dios, eres un bruto —le dijo casi escandalizada por su poco tacto al nombrar dos enfermedades graves—. ¿Y qué si así fuera? No es de tu incumbencia.

Gold se quedó mudo al escucharla decir eso, mirándola sorprendido mientras Xauna por su parte, incómoda decidió no ser parte de la conversación. El ambiente cambió de un momento al otro, la hostilidad entre ambos se detuvo cuando el chico en lugar de responder con otro comentario mordaz, seriamente inquirió:

—¿En serio?

Crystal entonces se dio cuenta que Gold posiblemente la había malinterpretado.

—No, no —dijo bajando sus humos inmediatamente, incómoda—. No tengo nada de eso.

Y una extraña sensación de alivio se instaló en el pecho de Gold. Crystal no había esperado que Gold mostrara ese pequeño gesto de preocupación, principalmente porque pensó que diría algo como "si me incumbe, debo saber cuándo festejar tu funeral" o algo por el estilo; por otro lado, Xauna que estaba aún ahí apretó los labios y luego los miró confundida.

—No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero, ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanos?

Esa extraña y temporal burbuja de paz se esfumó gracias al comentario de Xauna.

—¡No somos cercanos! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

La chica de piel morena levantó las manos, como pidiendo tregua, entonces se levantó de su lugar, puesto que el asiento que ocupaba no era suyo, se había hecho ahí solamente para hablar con Crystal.

—Ok, ok —dijo restándole importancia—. Como sea, me alegro que estés bien, Crys.

Con esas palabras Xauna volvió con su usual grupo de amigos. Gold esperó que Crystal agregara algo más a su conversación, pero no, en cuanto volteó a mirarla de nuevo estaba enfrascada en sus cuadernos, posiblemente, terminando de adelantarse de las clases a las que había faltado por su cuenta.

Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de que había fallado en seguir su plan nada más empezar. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! ¡Se suponía que debía ignorarla! No hablarle y menos… preocuparse. Maldición.

Bien, esa había sido la última vez, iba a seguir su plan desde ese preciso momento.

.-

Y como había dicho, Crystal le robó la idea. Para ser alguien que alardeaba mucho de ser inteligente, robarle sus ideas era un acto de falta de creatividad y un insulto, claramente.

Gold decidió empezar su plan de ignorar a Crystal después de eso, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella era la que lo estaba ignorando a él. El chico no paraba de esperar a que ella le dirigiera la palabra para decirle cualquier cosa para que él pudiese disfrutar de voltear el rostro y fingir que era como el aire. En todo lo que quedó de día Crystal no le dirigió la palabra, no lo tuvo en cuenta, no obstante sí que de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, él lo notó durante la clase de Política y Economía en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por accidente. Justo como en la mañana, ella desvió la mirada y ambos fingieron que nada había pasado.

No sabía por qué sentía que estaban actuando como estúpidos.

—Hey, Gold —le llamó Blake a su lado, en un susurro aprovechando que el profesor estaba ocupado copiando en el pizarrón.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó de igual modo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al maestro, cuidando de que no se diera la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa ente tú y Crystal? Se la pasan lanzándose miraditas de vez en cuando.

Gold lentamente volteó a ver a Blake, éste tenía la misma estúpida sonrisa que fingía inocencia descaradamente, el chico de ojos dorados le regaló una sonrisa similar antes de darle un fuerte manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¡Sáquese! —le dijo molesto.

—Joven Emas —el maestro ahora lo miraba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de reproche—. ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con todos nosotros?

—Oh no, profe, no se preocupe, no es tan interesante como su clase —explicó sonriendo mientras sacudía la mano con la que le había pegado a Blake. El que ahora se quejaba de dolor—. Por favor, siga, no lo deje en la mejor parte.

Puso los codos encima de la mesa mientras miraba expectante al maestro, el que simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó con su trabajo, nadie quería lidiar con Gold y sus payasadas. El chico de cabellos azabaches suspiró aliviado de haber salido de esa, algunos de sus compañeros reían con disimulo ante sus extrañas ocurrencias. Una pequeña sonrisa egocéntrica se asomó por sus labios, por inercia volteó a mirar a su izquierda, ahí donde estaba Crystal con un lápiz en mano mirándolo fijamente, al verse descubierta, volvió a mirar al pizarrón, ese gesto hizo que la sonrisa de Gold desapareciera.

* * *

 _[1] Blake es el nombre en inglés de Lack-two, le puse así porque, vamos, Lack-two no es un nombre real (?. Aún así, lo dejé como apodo que le da Gold._

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los comentarios.**_

 _ **BIackSword:** ¡Hola! Es un placer poder leerte de nuevo. Me alegra de que te esté gustando la historia y personalmente, también creo que la historia de Dany es genial, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Te agradezco por leer y por comentar. Nos leemos pronto~_

 _ **Ambar Uchida:** ¡Yuudy! ¡Que bueno leerte aquí nuevamente! ¡Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia! Y de verdad, espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo seguido. ¡Bendiciones! ¡Gracias por leer este fic y RyV también! (Ese fic necesita muchísimo amor). ¡Nos leemos!~_


End file.
